


【凌肖x你】觥筹交错

by Loeb



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loeb/pseuds/Loeb
Kudos: 2





	【凌肖x你】觥筹交错

洛布蘸酱

吃醋梗预警  
在凌肖陪同下食用更佳

临近年末，各种各样的年会邀请函塞满了你的邮箱。你知道年会的规矩，无一例外不是炫耀自己公司的业绩顺便扩展人脉拉拢关系，但是人在江湖身不由己，虽说内心十分抗拒此类空有表面的活动，你也不得已为了公司的未来而精心准备。

早在一周前你就在考虑这次的年会了，悦悦那天鬼鬼祟祟的摸到你的工位旁，神神秘秘的神情你一看便明白了，到底还是小姑娘，一点也隐藏不住内心的兴奋，表情都明晃晃写在脸上了。“老板你猜猜这次有谁要来？提醒你一下，是个大人物哦！老板我跟你说，你可千万要先保密！我可是好不容易才打听到的。”你看着面前悦悦激动的手舞足蹈的样子，噗呲一下笑了出来，配合着她的动作抬头仰望天花板想了想，“大人物？不会是李泽言吧……”，见你半天没点思绪，悦悦着急着不耐烦的打断你的话，那股憋着没说的话一股脑儿的全冒了出来“什么啊老板，是Lion哦，我们之前合作过的那个总监，听说这回他可是带着任务来的，好好表现一下说不定下个项目就是我们的了！惊不惊喜！”顺带着还有模有样的拍了拍你的肩膀，让你的思绪一下子被勾回了上次合作的时候，文质彬彬做事沉稳，你对这个叫Lion的总监印象还不错，至于下个项目...你的确应该好好把握机会为公司拿个大制作了。

在挑选礼服的问题上可是让你头疼了，过于花哨的款式实在是不合你的心意，而简约的款式却总是在裁剪上多暴露了一点。你知道自家小狼狗多介意你穿这种开衩到大腿的礼服，雪白的后背也毫无遮拦的与空气相接。但不知道为什么你大脑一热就是觉得这件礼服好看，自从看中了这件，其他的款式你总能挑出不合逻辑的毛病，反正，你就是喜欢。“一年不就这一回嘛”，你还给自己找了个正大光明的理由，抿嘴一笑，“我真聪明”。

本想是打算好好跟他说一下过两天你得去参加这场盛装出席的年会的事情的。原因还不是为了防止凌肖像上次那样逼着你问为什么没有提前告诉他公司的安排，你可不想再次双手合十的向他保证以后此类活动一定及时报备，可怜巴巴的在他折磨你的腰之前求他多给自己一次机会。没想到这天——一个普通的不能再普通的工作日突然收到他的一条短信，内容大致是说隔壁山区哪个角落里最近发现了一处值得考究的遗址，老头正好借着这次机会带他们出去实践一下，毕竟快过年了上头催的急大家都想早点结束工作回家团圆之类的，他只好回家匆忙收拾东西就出发了。态度诚恳，学习重要，就姑且不计较他这次没当面跟你告别的事了。“不就是这段时间通不了信号嘛，年终忙起来正好互不干扰。”心里想着的话怎么听起来就像变了味。

可是年会的事情怎么办呢？算了，反正也不是什么大事。你还沉浸在凌肖突然离开的消息里没缓过神，和着手边零碎的工作杂乱的蹂躏进你的脑子里，你有些烦躁的抓了把头发，整个人向椅背上后仰，头顶吊灯明晃晃的光晕模糊了视线。

虽然预想到打开家门印入眼帘的漆黑景象，但当你亲身经历时却还是心跳漏了一拍。刚从繁华的街边拐进楼道，你还不太适应眼前的黑暗，眯着眼睛努力摸索着客厅吊灯的开关。“啪”的一声，灯亮了，空荡的房间里没有那个熟悉的身影，你有些想他了。

“这才第一天啊！怎么能这么没出息！”你似乎都能下意识的想到如果他知道你这时候就开始不争气的说想他回来了他会怎样嘲笑你一番，这让你身为姐姐的尊严往哪搁？你左右晃了晃脑袋试图把这个生动的场景抹杀在脑海里。

一个人躺在双人床上让你有种不踏实感，这一晚你睡的并不好。睡眠质量不佳的负面反应立刻体现在了第二天一早的哈欠连天上，悦悦怕你是因为年底工作压力太大没休息好，强烈要求你今天晚上不能再像之前一样加班到凌晨了。不想早早下班回家的理由你说不出口，因为你不想独自一人面对那个空荡荡的房间。

还是到了躲不过的那场年会。公司上上下下整个下午都在叽叽喳喳的讨论晚上的安排，你换上早早准备好的礼服，面对着镜子补妆。

除了必要的社交活动，整场晚会你都尽可能的躲在不起眼的角落，本着多一事不如少一事的原则，你以为会非常顺利的完成这次的工作。或者说当你的脑子开始设立这条flag的时候就注定了会被打脸。你放下酒杯的时候余光瞥见了正向你走过来的Lion，职业素养让你立刻开启营业模式，标准的笑容让你此时看起来十分得体。一段交谈后Lion主动邀请你重新跳一支上次没有完成的舞，又是一遍道歉，连着上次他有事没来赴约舞伴的道歉已经两次了，弄的你也有些不好意思，伸手覆上。

一曲终了，Lion似乎对你的表现很满意，你适时的提出关于下次合作的事他也好心情的回应了你。成功在望，你松了一口气，时间不早了，到完别后你就准备开溜。走出酒店大门一阵冷风让你瞬间从光怪陆离的舞池彩球清醒，抱臂取暖的时候背后突然搭上一件男人的西装外套，是Lion。突如其来的温暖让你下意识的拽着外套缩了缩，“正巧我也打算走了，载你一程，走吧”。

只是顺路搭车而已，酒精和冷风双重刺激下你鬼使神差的上了他的车。一路无言，气氛十分尴尬，路上轻微的颠簸抖出了你的困意，“回家早点睡觉”，你想着。

车子刚拐进你家楼栋的路口，你恍惚中看见楼道里站着一个熟悉的黑影，是凌肖。你慌张的跟Lion打了招呼说不用再往里开了就打开车门跑了出去，此时你只是想要早点见到那个心心念念的人。

凌肖的脸色显然不是很好看，本想着按你差不多回来的时间在楼下等你给你个惊喜，没想到直直看见自己女朋友坐在别的男人的车里，甚至还披着别的男人的西装外套。你跟着他上楼，气氛诡异的你也察觉到了好像有哪里不太对劲。

你想起了自己开衩的礼服，怕不是因为这个他生气了？一路上你都在想着一会怎么跟他解释裙子的事。你前脚刚踏进家门，门“砰”的一声便被凌肖一把推上，他把你箍在自己和门之间，你后背抵着门，裸露的皮肤接触到冰冷的门框有一瞬痛感，激起了你一阵颤栗。

他琥珀色的灼热目光直视你的眼睛没有丝毫的躲闪，沾染上情欲色彩而闪现出柔和的光，就这么无言对视了半分钟的时间，当你不知所措想要挣脱怀抱逃跑时，一个突如其来的吻落在你的唇上，不安分的舌头趁着你喘息的空隙撬开齿缝圈起你的，搅动掀起的水声着实有些羞耻，你红了脸。覆于腰间的手随着接吻的深入加大了力度，像是要把你紧紧揉入他的身体。手掌开始在腰间游走，掠过礼服轻薄的布料和你裸露的肌肤，最终以拉开你腰侧的拉链结束。礼服松松垮垮的半挂在你身上，这种场景看起来似是比完全脱去更加色情。

胸前的雪白被他握入手中，反复交错的揉捏按摩，指尖坏心的时不时划过已经挺立的红果，激得你差点呻吟出声。他吻过你的耳垂，轻咬厮磨，嘴唇一路向下抚过脖子、锁骨，含住胸前的一只红果，口腔温热的触感飞快刺激你的神经，你清晰的感觉到身下有一股热流正向外涌出，打湿了你的底裤。

凌肖在前戏上一直很有耐心，他喜欢看你这种对他热切渴望的眼神。只不过这次他有些不耐烦地加速了进程，直接粗暴的掀起你不堪的礼服丢在地上，底裤扯去，手指探入花丛，“哟，这么湿了，你今天可真主动”。本就不习惯站着的体位而羞的满脸通红的你听完他不害臊的荤话简直脸烫的都快煎鸡蛋了。异物进入身体的不适感让你难受的扭动着身体，小穴吞吐着一开一合想要把他的手指挤出去，爱液随着重力作用流了他满手。小腹还在上下起伏，爱液不断从中分泌并从小穴流出，“很想我？你今天格外的欢迎着我”。

手指模拟着性器在小穴里抽插，抽出时带出的爱液溅在你和他的小腹上，你止不住的颤抖身体，绷紧脚尖微微踮起、头向后仰着到达了顶峰。你还回味在高潮带来的余韵中，他已经把你整个人翻了过来，你背对着他，看不清他的表情。坚挺的炽热早已经准备就绪，饱满的形状抵在小穴入口，爱液沾湿了顶端的铃口，轻轻推入，你感觉身下正被贯穿填满，饱胀感席卷了大脑全部的神经，入到深处直抵花心时你和他同时发出了满足的叹息。

没能等你适应身体的变化他就开始动了，双手从你的腰间扣住，让你无处可逃，大开大合的撞击让你有些承受不住的腿软，喉咙间的呻吟声再也憋不住了，娇喘混合着“噗呲噗呲”的水声和“啪啪啪啪”肉体相互撞击的声音在深夜的空气中格外清晰。

“那个男人是谁？”凌肖冷不丁的抛出一个不合时宜的问题，伴随着突然猛烈的一次深入，从完全退出到整根没入，自然流畅的你感到头皮发麻意识放空。还没等你回答，第二个问题接踵而至，“他为什么送你回家？”，又是一记深顶，你啊啊啊的惊叫出声，却没有力气回答他的问题。“你为什么披着他的西装外套？”“你为什么坐上他的副驾驶？”……一个个问题接上的速度快得让你没有时间考虑问题的意思就被深顶贯穿，你呜咽着的声音都染上了一丝哭腔，“就是…那个…”你的话根本连不成句，让他听得更是恼火。

愈发加快的速度冲刷尽你和他的理智，情欲的热度像是要把你和他化为火焰，你颤抖着再一次到达顶峰，已经开始向他求饶了。他的炽热没有丝毫疲惫的趋势，仍然硬的不像话，被你的小穴吮吸而格外舒服。

“那还不都是为了工作！你能理解吗臭弟弟！”你大义凛然的说出这句话后就闭上了眼睛，心想着反正早死晚死已经不受自己控制了干脆把内心的疑惑和不满通通丢给他。“啧，我怎么就不理解了，但是工作和男人送你回家是两码事吧，还有，你说谁是弟弟？你还真把自己当姐姐了？”凌肖好看的眉头微微簇起。

见你实在是站不住脚了，他才把你抱回卧室的床上。粘上床边就想睡觉的你还是爬不出他的禁锢，一次次的高潮中你意识涣散，梦里似乎想起了第一次遇见凌肖时那个公交车上的对话，你的嘴角扬起了一个弧度。

不知道过了多久，凌肖才抱着已经累到睡着的你去浴室冲洗，看着你安静睡觉的模样，又突发奇想在浴室里要了你一次，“我保证，这是最后一次…”

—完—


End file.
